Viper Squad
Viper Squad were a Anti-Riot Squad formed by the Capital State Mayor to follow up the success that Pursuit Force had shown in their eradication of the original 5 gangs. Viper were led by Commander Decker whom made sure that their reputation for having a 'Zero Tolerance policy on gangs' stayed intact. Viper however got greedy and attempted to become the sole police force in Capital State which eventually led to their demise. Viper Squad appeared only in 'Pursuit Force Extreme Justice' claiming that it was their job to take out the gangs and on several occasions trying to convince Pursuit Force to step down and let Viper Squad handle the gangs.Commander Decker in the Incident Room after Sarah's death. "My condolences Pursuit Force, you have lost a key member of your team. It is perhaps worth considering that you are out of your depth. leave these criminals to the professionals before more of you get hurt." Viper Squad started their line of betrayal a small amount of time before the Commander and Sarah Hunter's wedding by releasing the Convicts from the prison (whom subsequently crashed the wedding), they then went on to intervene and 'arrest' Billy Wilde later freeing him to cause more havoc. They also called in The Syndicate, The Raiders and The Warlords to help with their plan. Viper originally had 'Hard Balls' be the trigger that blew up Pursuit Force, however after the Commander killed Hard Balls Commander Decker had Ashley do the job with her explosives skills. Viper next struck as the masked gang that attacked the Hydroelectric Dam and the pacific Gate Bridge. Lucy, Act V Incident Room. "The masked gang were Viper!" Viper's 'Masked Gang' plan was cut short however when the Warlords went renegade. Viper in the helicopter confronting the Warlords' plane. "You've betrayed me General. And this was never part of the plan." Viper Squad came clean with their intentions as soon as the President was within their grasp by attacking him. This proved to be the downpoint for them as from here on out all of their deeds were stopped by Pursuit Force. The attack on the President led to the death of their lieutenant (Ashley, The Mole) and attempts to poison the City's Water Supply, kill Pursuit Force's Chief and destroy the hospital were met with about as much success, aka, none. what was left of Viper Squad's henchmen was wiped out when the Commander destroyed the mobile HQ and Commander Decker marked the sure fire end of Viper Squad. Because of their links to the United Nations (As seen at the end of 'Trained to Kill') The Chief at the end of the case. "That's a freaking UN Peacekeeping force!" Viper Squad held higher jurisdiction than Pursuit Force in law enforcement meaning that when the two police forces clashed it was Pursuit Force who had no choice but to stand down The Chief at the end of 'Trained to Kill' "Pursuit Force get back to HQ, this one's out of our jurisdiction." though it is easily assumable that the President had this revoked after they attacked him. Goals Vipers goals are *To make capital state independent *To create a Facist Athouritarian state ('The Free World' as Ashley called it) with Commander Decker as President *To rid the state of crime and anyone else who did not see things their way. Tactics In the tactics department Viper Squad have their ups and their downs. When they first arrived on the scene they managed to further a positive image in the eyes of the public with their claim that they captured Billy Wilde (Incident Room after 'The Big Day' in Story Mode) however theoretically they lost public favour after Billy Wilde escaped ('Fire Fight' in Act III). Viper Squad displayed that their tactics could be as deadly as the snake that they are named after in the guise of their masked gang and how they acted in Act V. Viper Squad were prepared to change their tactics to suit the situation as long as it got them what they wanted (a prime example being in the race to the pumping station at the end of 'Viper's Venom') whatever the possible cicrumstances. Collaboration with the Gangs Viper was also responsible for collaborating with gangs which they paid and funded in return for them to do their deeds. eventually the gangs especially the warlords betrayed them which viper took revenge by killing the General Vehicles *Basic patrol car- The apperance of their cruiser seems to fit a sports car tier. The cruiser is blue with yellow arrows on the door frame, and has the word "Viper" sketched into the side, rear, and the top between the two red beacon lights. The car has an extremely long side-skirt and bumper for being a police cruiser. In addition to the two red beacon lights there are also two red grill lights. *Armoured Truck- The armoured truck they use has the same livery as the cruiser, however, the truck is more fortified which is why it is used to transfer captured inmates and criminals. The truck is armoured with possibly a .50 caliber machine gun, which is well suited for riot control. *Boats- Viper Squad's boats are only seen when they are disguised as the Masked Gang in Act IV, they are Black and Red. *Helicopters- Their helicopters share the Viper livery, however, are intended for aerial battle and troop transport. They have mounted machine guns, and some varients can have missle launchers. Viper's Helicopters can be seen from the Sniper Rifle section of 'Critical Condition'. Armour *Viper armour is black with red strips, and their name "Viper" is usually sketched into the front in white. Helmets for the operatives range from having a built in gas-mask to a pair of night-vision goggles. Weaponry *Assault Rifle- the black and yellow rifle is pretty accurate and lethal. *Pistol- this silver pistol as seen held by officers is reliable, however, the small range and clip make it a problem. Sources List Category:Gangs Category:Pursuit Force Gangs Category:Villains